1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selection support technique for components of a golf club such as a head and a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a growing trend among golfers to desire golf clubs more fitting to themselves. Particularly growing is the tendency to want components such as a head and a shaft fitting to the individuals on a component basis. To meet this requirement, for example, methods of recommending a head or a shaft based on a test shot result have been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-110594 discloses a method of classifying swing types as a premise of selection of a golf club fitting to a golfer.
There exist many types of components circulating in the market, and it is sometimes difficult to narrow down components fitting to a golfer only by classifying swing types. Hence, a method capable of efficiently recommending a component fitting to a golfer is demanded.